Encroaching Darkness
by Dreamer Rose
Summary: A strange new darkness has spread across Thedas. Elves all across the land are falling into a sleep they cannot be woken from, and some are disappearing without a trace. Can the Warden and the Champion discover the source of this strange malady? And who are these four strangers? A fanfic that has been brewing in my mind for a long time. Need to do some world building before it can


**Encroaching Darkness**

Chapter 1: The Shadow Approaches

 _Authors Note: The first chapter of a crossover fic I've wanted to do for a while now. I've always loved the Legend of Zelda, and the lore of Dragon Age gave me some really cool ideas when it comes to the elves. This is one of my earlier ones._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own rights to either Dragon Age or the Legend of Zelda, nor do I own rights the game that the poem recited in this chapter comes from (Cyber cookie to anyone who can name the game in question). I do own copies on the games, as well as manga/comics inspired by them. I also do not own the "companion" mentioned at the end of this chapter. The character themself belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san, and the idea of them being in this setting belongs to fellow fanfic author Angel Girl5 and her fanfic Twilight Priestess._

* * *

It was a rare, truly quiet night in Kirkwall. Nearly everyone in the city was asleep, and those who weren't saw no reason to stay completely on guard. As such, no one noticed it when a figure shrouded in a large cloak slipped out of one of the mansions in Hightown. Moving quickly, but without obvious signs of haste, the figure made his way towards the stairs to Lowtown. He paused for a moment to gaze longingly at one particular mansion, then turned away to continue on his path.

 _I must hurry!_

He moved through the empty market swiftly, avoiding the guards with the ease of long practice. He didn't want to be seen. Any delay at this point could be disastrous.

 _Before the Nightmare engulfs me!_

He froze a moment as a sudden shiver went down his back. Two more of them had fallen. The Childe of Shadow and the Childe of Forest had been taken by the Nightmare. This meant "It" had engulfed everything from Seharon to Antiva! "It" would start on the Free Marches next!

 _Before the wisp of hope is lost!_

The figure quickened his pace. He had to get out! If he could make it to the Wandering Keeper, they may have a chance. The longer he remained free, the more hope there was for their people; Hell, the more hope there was for all of Thedas!

 _I have to survive!_

He'd entered Darktown now. He just had to make it to the tunnel that led out of the city, then he wouldn't have to sneak anymore. Halfway there, however, he spotted a trio of guards loitering on the path.

'Damnit!' He thought. 'What are they doing here?!'

He didn't want to hurt them, but there was no time to find another path, and he couldn't afford discovery. He had to disappear, or his friends and loved ones would be put in danger! Seeing no other choice, he quietly drew the massive great sword from his back and readied himself to strike. He needed to do this in one shot. Activating his brands, he rushed at the guards with blinding speed. Before they could do more than startle from his charge, he gave a massive swing, and sent all three of them flying into nearby walls. The guards slumped to the ground, unconscious but alive, and he continued on his way. At last, he made it to the hidden tunnel. Entering swiftly, he threw stealth to the winds and raced to the exit as quickly as he could. Emerging from the tunnel with a great leap, he continued up the nearby rise that led to the forest. Pausing at the tree line, he turned back to gaze on the city that had been his home for so many years. With one last sigh of regret, he turned away and slipped into the trees.

 _To regain… what was lost._

Under the light of the full moon, the inhabitants of Kirkwall slept on, ignorant of the approaching danger, while Fenris, the Lyrium-Branded Warrior, disappeared into the night.

~this is a scene break~

Leagues away, in a distant land across the sea, a golden haired woman jolted up from her sleep with a gasp. Flinging aside her blankets, she rushed to the nearby window of her room. A feeling of dread filled her, as she gazed worriedly across the valley before her to the woods beyond, and the sea far in the distance. The light of the moon illuminated her face, revealing her fair features and pointed ears. On her right hand, a mark consisting of three triangles arranged in a pyramid appeared, the bottom left triangle glowing a bright blue.

"Oh no, our lost cousins are in terrible danger!" She exclaimed. "We must find some way to help them, or they may well be lost!"

No sooner had she said this then a knock came to her door. Turning, she watched as it opened, and a figure clad in a blue and black bodysuit entered. His red eyes immediately sought out her blue ones where she stood by the window.

"Zelda, what is wrong?" He asked. "I could feel a great deal of distress coming from you through our bond. Did you have another vision?"

Turning to face him fully, Zelda replied. "Yes Sheik, I did. A most terrible vision of great darkness. Brother of my heart, I must ask you to fetch the hero Link and his companion as soon as the sun rises. And have Ganti the Archer Knight attend me when they arrive. I fear stopping this Darkness is going to take more than one or two individuals, no matter how strong they are."

"Of course Sister," Sheik replied. "I shall set out as soon as it's light!"

"Thank you Sheik." Zelda said with a faint smile. "I can always count on you. Be sure to attend the meeting as well. I sense that your strength will also be needed."

With that, Princess Zelda of Hyrule turned back to her window, her mind already making plans on how to aid her long lost cousin and his people in their hour of need.


End file.
